


Enamoured

by RukiaSR



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dark, Dark Romance, M/M, beauty lover hongbin, chaebol Cha Hakyeon, dark Lee Hongbin, how to tag this, mentioned Han Sanghyuk, mentioned Jung Taekwoon, mentioned Lee Jaehwan, please ship chabin, what a concept to be quite honest, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaSR/pseuds/RukiaSR
Summary: Lee Hongbin is attracted to everything that is beautiful and Hakyeon is captivated by Hongbin's presence from the get go.





	Enamoured

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot that kind of makes me want to write a series regarding these 'cases' as I call them. May go ahead and explore more in this AU when I have the time and am in the state of mind to do this kind of dark fic again.  
> Warning: there are no explicit scenes, no graphic violence or smut or anything of that sort, but this gets dark. If you like dark stuff then I hope you enjoy this. More notes at the end.

“The night is beautiful” Hakyeon had been told by his assistant, “Sir you must go out to events again” he heard him insist even though he was rolling his eyes and was completely uninterested in the invitation he had in front of his desk. Hakyeon isn’t in the mood for events and hasn’t been in a long while, he loathed the thought of going out again because his mind would just make him feel miserable.

 

Not only his mind, Jung Taekwoon was the reason he felt miserable. He had his heart broken by the man he loved some time ago-no he didn’t break up with him, he didn’t cheat on him, Taekwoon just happened to leave the heir of the Cha group alone, abandoned him without a single word, not even a proper goodbye. His vanishing act even made Hakyeon avoid things he had come to enjoy thanks to him. These events were particularly one of them -and as Hakyeon walks around this place where people whose passion is art gather, he just feels like he doesn’t belong here. Sure, he is the heir of one of Korea’s leading groups and in between his properties he holds one of the most enchanting art galleries in the city-but he truly isn’t interested in being in a place that certainly reminds him of Taekwoon, his now ex and former curator.

 

Hakyeon doesn’t want to behave rudely or seem disinterested, but he just wants to leave as soon as possible, “You will have fun” his assistant said.

 

 _‘Oh I am having the time of my life’,_ Hakyeon thinks as he starts to feel done with it all and he won’t even consider staying a single more minute because--wait did he just see one of Taekwoon’s favourite painters? Wait--was that one of Taekwoon’s favourite musicians as well? Everything reminds him of Taekwoon, and Hakyeon can’t stand it any longer. So he decides to take his leave and rapidly escape from this place that is doing him more wrong than good.

 

As he walks towards the grand hall so he can leave something catches his attention--he doesn’t see who has just walked past him but, was that Taekwoon? He smelled like Taekwoon, he is not crazy, he still remembers the fragrance of his ex.

 

Hakyeon rapidly stops walking, completely taken by surprise and thinking that he must have lost it. That seriously couldn’t have been Taekwoon, he literally vanished from his life-so why is his mind fooling him and making him think that Taekwoon has just walked past him?

 

When he turns around, the sight that meets him is one he wasn’t expecting. He sees a young man in a dark blue suit and a black dress shirt, he looks really ethereal as he is sitting at the bar area the ones who are holding this event have prepared, visibly focused on checking something on his phone. He is definitely attractive and has a calm aura to him that is certainly alluring--but he has just smiled at the person who has taken his order and Hakyeon swears he hasn’t ever seen something so radiant before. That is definitely not Taekwoon, Hakyeon would recognize Taekwoon from whatever distance-but for some reason it really felt like he had seen his past love walking past him.

 

“Excuse me…” he slowly says as he approaches the man that has taken his attention and sparked his curiosity, “Is it okay if I sit here?” Alright, now the man will believe he is trying to hit on him. Hakyeon curses himself in his mind but still doesn’t take those words back.  The young man looks at him quite startled, as though he was wondering if Hakyeon was really talking to him, he even looks at the sides to check there is no one else and when he seems to have made sure Hakyeon was actually directing his words to him, the reply he gives him is a nod.

 

“Thank you and sorry to disturb” Hakyeon says as he happily sits down next to the young man,  “You just happened to remind me of someone” he mentions, though hoping it doesn’t come off as an insult.

 

“I kind of get that a lot” the attractive stranger answers, “Don’t worry though, it is fine”

 

“Are you by any chance a painter? This event has gathered a lot of people interested in art and artists” Hakyeon states, hoping he is not being rude and nosy. He doesn’t even know why he is here and why his assistant accepted this invitation even when he had clearly said that he didn’t want anything to do with art anymore. Even if he has one of the most important galleries as a property of his--but he didn’t want to be near anything art related, memories rushed and that was a big no to him. However, now that he was talking to someone he found interesting, Hakyeon was glad he had attended.

 

“I am just…” Hakyeon hears the alluring tone of this man’s voice and he swears he hasn’t ever been drawn to a voice that much in a long time, it is even scary to him just how much he feels he is being drawn to this stranger next to him, “I am just someone that is attracted to all that is beautiful”

 

Hakyeon is brought a cup of wine by the waiter, even though he hasn’t asked for it at all but still smiles in reply-he assumes that is because he is well known after all, “Are you by any chance a collector of some sort? Probably a curator?” Hakyeon asks curiously and completely intrigued as he sees the young man continuously tugging on the chain that is tied to his coat. He reasons that the only logical explanation for this man to have that same aura about him as Jung Taekwoon must be that he probably has the same job as him. He most likely sounds looney right now, but the man in front of him doesn’t look bothered by his assumption.

 

“Both actually” he sees the young male smile at him, and the moment he does he can feel his neck heat up and his cheeks on fire. Hakyeon gulps, he hadn’t ever seen someone so breathtaking in his life. Surely his past love was up until that point the most breathtaking sight he had seen, but this guy--this guy right here could be considered a walking masterpiece. Hakyeon's eyes dart and fall on the untouched cup of wine he has been holding.

 

“You must have great taste” Hakyeon rapidly takes his wallet out of the inside pocket of his coat, “I have a personal gallery that my family runs, we need to have another exhibition set up soon” Hakyeon opens his wallets and quickly takes out a presentation card and puts it on the table, “If you would like to, you can drop by and I would love to count with your services”

 

He really hopes he is not making a fool of himself in front of this stranger, but he hasn’t really paid any attention to his art gallery ever since Taekwoon decided to go ghost on him. He has left the work to his assistant but now, he is interested in setting up a new exhibition, in preparing it himself alongside someone who has the knowledge to do this. The stranger looks at him curiously, his mouth slightly agape and this makes Hakyeon worry immensely--he doesn’t want to be seen as an eager idiot in this random meeting.

 

He probably is not seeing this attractive unknown man to him ever again, but he doesn’t want for this to be case. However, a feeling of relief takes over his body as he sees the man taking the card in his hands and reading it, “Cha Hakyeon” he reads, “Nice to meet you, Cha Hakyeon-ssi”

 

“I apologize! I didn’t introduce myself at first--and here I am the one who just randomly sat next to you in this place, excuse my bad manners” for being the heir of one of Seoul’s leading groups, he at times does forget to introduce himself under the belief that everyone knows him.

 

“Lee Hongbin” the young man says as he places Hakyeon’s presentation card on his own wallet, giving him a soft smile that Hakyeon swears is making his heart flutter. He really doesn’t believe at all in “love at first sight”, but there is something about this Lee Hongbin, something he can’t quite pinpoint that has him a bit short of breath. Something that draws him in and that he doesn’t know how to stop.

 

Hakyeon coughs so he can compose himself and he stretches out his hand, “Nice to meet you, Lee Hongbin-ssi--I truly hope we can probably have a nice business relationship if you would like to”

 

Hakyeon feels  Hongbin’s hand on his and the warmth it emanates makes him feel as though he was in some sort of foreign trance, he shakes hands with Hongbin and gives him a sweet smile, “I truly hope you are interested, you really seem to have great taste”

 

“I would like to believe so--I am really attracted to everything that is beautiful”

 

 _‘Because you are beautiful’_ , Hakyeon wants to say right now, badly. He really doesn’t know what has gotten into him--How can this man walk around so calmly and without thousands of girls following his every step? How can he walk around every day after seeing himself in the mirror and how does he manage to not fall for his very reflection like that guy from that myth?

 

He is lost in his thoughts for some seconds, in admiring Hongbin’s enchanting charm, he is pleasant to look at, he is someone whom he wouldn’t dare take his eyes off of because it would be an offense to do so. Hakyeon is so distracted by Hongbin’s features that he fails to notice Hongbin is also handing him his own presentation card, “Hakyeon-ssi?”

 

“Oh-y-yes?”

 

“My card, so you can call me at any moment you would like to” he sees Hongbin standing up and bowing respectfully, “Looking forward to working with you if possible” Hongbin tells him with a smile that shoots an arrow right through Hakyeon’s heart. He is so done for and he doesn’t understand the reason why his heart is doing this to him so fast. Why when he has been sulking since Taekwoon left him--then why? Why is his heart beating like crazy right now? Why is his heart hitting against his chest like it would when he saw Taekwoon?

 

Hakyeon answers with a smile as well and a small nod as he holds Hongbin’s card with both hands, “I look forward to that as well, nice meeting you” he tries to play it cool and he prays to God that he is the only one who can hear his own beating heart hammering against his chest. And Hongbin smiles again before turning around on his heels and leaving the place in a rush, only stopping for some seconds at the door to gaze at the flowers that decorate the entrance and as he finally leaves the place, Hakyeon stays there, a mess of emotions and thoughts. In awe.

 

The next day, he decides to invite Hongbin over to the gallery he owns so he can see the current exhibition and be able to give him an unbiased opinion regarding its contents, distribution and the like. Hongbin answers the phone quite surprised, Hakyeon can truly tell but he cannot pass this chance up--Lee Hongbin hasn’t left his thoughts.

 

This art gallery thing is something Hakyeon hasn’t really worried about _that_ much, he hasn’t given much thought to this property before. When he ponders about it he notices that he always has loved beautiful things as well--he himself has always wanted to look astonishing. But he’d rather visit the theatre and become enchanted by the dance presentations there rather than only by some pictures or paintings.

 

The only reason why Hakyeon liked his gallery was because Taekwoon liked it and liked working on it, because he met him there, but after he left him- Hakyeon decided not to set foot again on it and not be in charge of it. However, he is here, standing at the entrance while waiting for Hongbin to show up.

 

Once his guest shows up, Hakyeon suddenly feels that strange sensation of familiarity upon seeing him. His body becomes warmer and his pupils dilate the moment his eyes fall on Hongbin--the reason why he is reacting this way escapes him, he doesn’t find the logic behind it. He has only seen Hongbin for the first time yesterday, but it is crazy how infatuated he feels when he sees him. How _‘close’_ Hongbin feels in a way, deep inside, Hakyeon feels like he has known him for longer than just a few hours.

 

“Did I arrive late? Made you wait?” and he behaves like a prince even. He is smitten by him. And even the way he tugs on those chains and rings attached to his clothes is enchanting. _What a prince_ , Hakyeon would sigh right now if he wasn’t afraid of looking like he has sudden developed the biggest crush in the span of some hours, if he wasn’t afraid of looking lame.

 

“Don’t worry--Let’s go inside”

 

As Hakyeon guides him in a small tour through the halls of the gallery, he sees how Hongbin starts taking notes and even making drawings on a small notebook he has taken out of his long coat. The young man seems really interested in the exhibition that is taking place right now and he happens to stop at a particular painting. One from a Korean painter called Lee Jaehwan, “Do you like this one?” Hakyeon asks as he sees Hongbin staring at it fondly for some odd reason, carefully tracing the canvas as if recalling a distant memory. It is a painting of some breathtaking blue hydrangeas resting on a marble staircase that leads the way to an enchanting garden.

 

“It reminds me of a breathtaking sight I saw once” Hongbin states with a nod and a smile.

 

“We currently don’t know where the painter is, but this is one of his most beautiful works from what I recall” Hakyeon casually states, Lee Jaehwan was a promising painter he knew and whose works used to grace his gallery but it has been months since he doesn’t answer the phone. Since there haven’t been any more works coming from him, the only reasonable thing to believe is that he left the country-but Hakyeon isn’t sure that is the truth, those are some of the things he has heard people murmuring the moment they pass by his painting.

 

They both continue their tour and Hakyeon keeps asking for opinions, names of artists he should get in contact with, suggestions on how to make things more interesting for visitors and the like. He tries to keep the talk business related only, or else he is going to be asking stuff like, _“Why is your smile so beautiful?”, “What’s your Zodiac sign? I am a Cancer, are we compatible?” “Do you want to go to the theatre?”_ and more silly stuff that will make him look like a schoolgirl trying to impress her crush.

 

 _‘Crush’_ , Hakyeon wants to giggle. He knows for a fact he is probably infatuated and not crushing-or _is he?_ He can’t tell anymore. It has been hours since he has been walking around this gallery with Hongbin, he had forgotten how big this building was.

 

“I think we can come in contact with this promising kid from this art school..what was his name..” Hongbin tries to remember the identity of someone he wants to recommend to Hakyeon and he crosses his arms over his chest. Hakyeon just looks at him, like there is nowhere else to gaze at until he sees that Hongbin has finally remembered, “Han Sanghyuk, he is really talented--I think it would be a nice idea to include new talents in your gallery, Hakyeon-ssi”

 

Hakyeon nods in acceptance, “I trust your good taste, I also believe it is important to make new artists known”

 

Hongbin takes out his phone and shows it to Hakyeon, the older male looks at it and he is impressed at what he sees, an amazing painting of the cherry blossoms decorating Gangwon-do. Hakyeon gasps, the artist Hongbin was talking about surely was talented, “You really do have amazing taste” he really was right when he decided to trust Hongbin with this.

 

“I love beauty” Hongbin replies as he places his phone back in his pocket, “and I particularly love art”

 

“You are beauty and art” Hakyeon says under his breath but he was loud enough for Hongbin to hear, his eyes have opened wide in surprise and now Hakyeon just wants to vanish on the spot. There he goes again, talking too much and being really expressive of what he wants to say, “I’m sorry--I know we have just met, and this may sound out of nowhere but, I feel like I know you from somewhere”

 

Hongbin just lets out a little laugh, the way he smiles makes his dimples show and that makes Hakyeon’s heart skip a beat. Right at the moment when he wanted to apologize Hongbin just had to smile, “Thank you” he hears Hongbin say. Hakyeon is quite impressed that he hasn’t snapped-anyone in his right mind would, but Lee Hongbin has accepted his compliment and he doesn’t know how to react to this.

 

“You…” he slowly says, “Do you want us to work together by the way?”

 

“I would love to” Hongbin replies and that does it. That makes Hakyeon’s days all the better and he hasn’t felt this alive since him and Jung Taekwoon were a thing. His favourite place is now this art exhibition, his favourite dinners are the ones he has with Hongbin whenever they stay working until late on his flat. Hakyeon learns that Hongbin is really responsible and does his job pretty well, he also familiarizes with the way Hongbin is always searching for new artworks, and photographs, how he apparently is curating paintings even for his personal collection.

 

And Hakyeon becomes quickly accustomed to Hongbin and learns that he really doesn’t get drunk that fast whenever they visit a bar to have business related meetings, that his dimples really show whenever he cracks a joke that makes Hongbin laugh, that he relaxes and tends to find many things hilarious. That his business persona was a total facade compared to the beauty that his personality is.

 

Surely, he is at times blunt in the things he says,  almost two months have passed and it seems to be enough so that he has become target of teasing from Hongbin even. But he wouldn’t have it any other way, and he is falling now, Hakyeon is sure that after having worked next to Hongbin on some projects already, after having got to know him, he is sure that Lee Hongbin is special. He felt familiarity with him before, but now he can assure that what he is feeling is love. At least, that is what Hakyeon wants to believe.

 

“When are you letting me see your personal collection, Hongbin? I want to see your amazing taste in the form of your own collection” Hakyeon casually says as he sips a cup of coffee at a café him and Hongbin frequent after work. A very luxurious one at that.

 

“I am not sure if you would be able to understand the taste I have” is the reply he gets from the talented curator and lover of beauty.

 

“I want to know you more” Hakyeon flat out states as the younger man blinks a few times.

 

“You can be really persistent at times” he hears Hongbin reply with a chuckle.

 

“Tell me when can I see your collection, or else I’ll fire you” Hakyeon jokingly threatens.

 

“Cha Hakyeon-ssi? you know I only do this job because of my passion for beauty, right? I have as much money as you do, whether you fire me or not wouldn’t make so much difference” Hongbin explains and that makes Hakyeon pout at his honest reply. He had come to know that Hongbin actually was the only heir of a corporate group, but he was like an heir in the shadows because he never really paid much attention to his group nor did he show up to its headquarters.

 

Hongbin was a mystery, and Hakyeon really was eager to find out the different shades that Hongbin’s soul had. He was like a flower he wanted to see in full bloom, to be able to stare at all the beauty his soul possessed.

 

////////

 

“Why do you like flowers so much?” Hakyeon casually asks one day as they both are heading back to the art gallery so they can wait for some sculptures Hongbin has carefully picked up for a weekend exhibition. A lot of the paintings the young curator seems to like involve flowers and he had noticed how the youth had stopped by a flower shop just to place an order for blue hydrangeas for himself--this had made Hakyeon curious.   

 

“They are the most beautiful sight in the world” he hears Hongbin reply as he is checking the time on his mobile.

 

“Apart from you?” Hakyeon states with a smile that makes all of him to look really bright and dazzling, he hopes that his sudden compliments don’t make Hongbin mad but he can’t avoid to at times voice his thoughts, “Sorry, I can’t help it” he says as he bites his bottom lip and coyly looks up.

 

“I am nowhere near being a beautiful sight” Hongbin replies as they both step inside the building and into the elevator, “I am the definition of average, I blend well in the crowds-I don’t believe I stand out in any particular way”

 

“You stand out, trust me, you do” Hakyeon states as the door from the lift closes itself, he reaches for the number of the floor they are heading to but his hand bumps with Hongbin’s. When Hakyeon looks to the side, he can see the art lover next to him, standing very close and his eyes are gazing into his intensely. Hakyeon’s eyes widen in surprise because in all this time, he hasn’t been close to Hongbin this way, and it is making his heart do its thing where it skips beats when seeing the young curator next to him.

 

“Musk, sandalwood, pine tree…?” Hongbin begins to mention the very fragrance that Hakyeon is wearing right now and that takes him by total surprise, he had managed to guess that particular woody scent that he has been fond of lately.  Lee Hongbin is seriously truly impressive.

 

“How would you--?”

 

“Cha Hakyeon-ssi… you are a man of great tastes”

 

Hakyeon gulps at the words Hongbin is saying, he blinks in surprise and ends up rubbing the back of his neck, slightly taken aback. However, he coughs and composes himself. Though Hongbin is right, Hakyeon does have a great taste since what he really likes right now is the sight of the young ‘I love beautiful things’ collector, curator of everything that is grand and gorgeous, Lee Hongbin, “But as I was saying--You do stand out from the crowds, from your appearance, to your demeanor, and…”

 

“And…?”

 

It is happening again, an enticing scent yet somehow different from the one he had taken notice of the night he met Hongbin is surrounding him and is drawing him in like a moth to a flame, “And your… unbelievably alluring scent” Hakyeon says, his voice cracking a bit in the end. He feels slightly embarrassed to admit it, that he is attracted to Hongbin’s great taste in everything, having him so close is not helping either, however, when the numbers of the elevator blink at him he quickly straightens himself as the bell announcing they are about to arrive at the destined floor rings, “You have to take me to the department store where you got it, I think I may even suggest a partnership for.. .whatever reason”

 

“And why would you be interested in being surrounded by this particular fragrance? You have all the money in the world-why interested in this?” Hongbin asks as though he didn’t think that his perfume was that great of a deal and Hakyeon can’t understand that, because as far as he is concerned he hasn’t ever been drawn to an scent so much in his entire life.

 

“It feels like paradise” Hakyeon looks at the mirror on the ceiling of the lift and sighs. It truly feels like paradise, a paradise he could get drunk with any time, any day, eternally, “I could be lost on that all day”

 

Hakyeon keeps on looking at Hongbin’s reflection at the ceiling, to avoid his gaze in every possible way, “You love everything that is beautiful, don’t you?” he asks and closes his eyes, “I do as well, and I find that scent captivating for some reason and I want it-I have a soft spot for stuff like that and I want to share it with people who love enchanting things as well”

 

A soft smile appears on his face as he slowly gets lost in the atmosphere,“You understand, right Hongbin-ssi?”

 

The door opens and he hears the steps of the young talented man making its way out of the elevator, and he proceeds to do that as well, “I can find you something similar-I don’t believe we will find the exact one” Hongbin points out, it sounds like a nice offer--but Hakyeon would love it more if he had been offered that precise fragrance instead.

 

“Why would that be?” he asks as their steps take them to one of the empty rooms that will hold the sculptures they are waiting for.

 

“It has…” Hongbin slowly says as though he was pondering about the precise answer to give him, “been personalized for me. And one of the ingredients is ...a flower that is already extinct”

 

“You are talking as if there is no way to get it to grow or replicate”

 

“It was unique, one of the most captivating sights”

 

“Unique, huh?” Hakyeon tilts his head to the side with a questioning look on his face and thousands of inquiries filling his mind. He surely is no expert but he doesn’t think that getting a similar flower or even the same is that complicated.

 

“I collect beauty, remember?” is the answer he gets though. He should have expected that reply-it isn’t like it is easy to forget what Hongbin’s passion is.

 

“It is different from the fragrance you were wearing the night I met you”

 

“Oh”

 

“It is like...you could get drunk with it- dreamlike even” Hakyeon’s trail of thought drifts away as something in the air seems to enchant him in a way he can’t even describe, “I also really love the one from that night by the way”

 

“I can’t perceive them most of the time but if you say so” Hongbin states with a smile, though for Hakyeon that particular smile seems forced for a reason he can’t comprehend. But it doesn’t feel as genuine as the other times he has seen Hongbin smile.

 

However he doesn’t want to seem even more intrusive than he already appears to be, flirtier than he probably should be. So he scraps the idea of even asking why Hongbin doesn’t seem to perceive that mesmerizing scent that he is enchanted by.

 

////////

 

“You are still looking at that painting?” Hakyeon asks Hongbin as he seems to be lost in his own thoughts while looking at his phone as they are standing at the terrace of the art gallery, the cherry blossoms gracing the screen of his device as Hongbin’s gaze is unmoving, as though he was carefully studying every petal in the painting, “Why don’t you bring that one to the gallery? You have brought other paintings by Han Sanghyuk but not the cherry blossoms one”

 

“Don’t you think it is too beautiful to show to the world? Like a kind of beauty that only one wants to possess?” the art expert responds with a soft smile that just makes Hakyeon agree with his statement, a nod by the enamoured heir follows.

 

“I guess you have a point”

 

“Plus, I am admiring life and death in them” his favourite curator to date states, because Taekwoon is no longer his preferred curator-he did abandon Hakyeon after all. And in his dictionary, abandoning Cha Hakyeon after proclaiming being in love is the greatest offense. Ever.  Hakyeon decides that it is a good idea to pay attention to what Hongbin is saying though, since his voice is melody to his ears,  “You have heard it right? How in Japan it is believed that there are dead bodies buried under them?”

 

Hakyeon squints at the mention, like he is disturbed by the mention of dead, corpses and all that stuff he’d rather not associate with beauty, “That’s all kinds of morbid” he replies with a nervous laugh. He prefers not to give much thought to it, he likes pretty things--speaking of morbid legends isn’t one of them.

 

“That’s how life is though, isn’t it? Ephemeral, captivating yet harsh-of beginnings and ends” he is taken aback by the truth that Hongbin’s words hold, harsh but true. Beautiful in a dark way that he doesn’t comprehend, he is in total awe,  “However, we should make the most of it while we are here”

 

“You are wise beyond your years”

 

“I just believe that while alive, beauty should be preserved and be kept safe”

 

“Who is going to preserve you and keep you safe?” he can’t avoid flirting and in an indirect way mention to Hongbin that he is the definition of beauty. Look it up in a dictionary-his name should be next to that word, “Can I?” Hakyeon asks as he slowly begins approaching Hongbin, he feels that  both of them are holding their breath. Hakyeon swallows hard as he wonders if he should really just press his lips against Hongbin’s right now.

 

“Hakyeon-ssi?”

 

“I’m sorry” he jumps back, startled at how his body had moved so close to the younger man’s; embarrassment taking over him, “I must have got incredibly confused, you haven’t given me any reason for me to--”

 

But it takes him by surprise when Hongbin places a hand on the back of his neck and carefully traces it with his fingers, sending chills down his spine as he does, “Who is going to preserve your beauty, Hakyeon-ssi? Your otherworldly beauty”

 

Hakyeon gasps when he hears Hongbin telling him those words, he is surprised by it to the point he can’t even move, “Would you allow me…?” and with just a nod as a reply, as the yes Hongbin needs to hear- they both approach each other and share a soft kiss. The breeze of the day caressing their faces, the silence engulfing them both in the moment. And Hakyeon is lost, entranced, utterly mesmerized-in love.

 

“You smell like the most gorgeous flower garden in the world…” _and you taste like everything that is sweet in this unforgiving place we live in,_ Hakyeon wants to add as his lips curve into a smile, “You remind me of that painting that still hangs at the gallery” Hakyeon finds this to be the most suitable compliment at the moment.

 

“Are you calling me a work of art?” Hongbin teases. Hakyeon just lets out a small laugh. Yes he was calling him precisely that, a work of art, a masterpiece. The most beautiful he had ever seen and that he ever wanted to see, he didn’t want to gaze anywhere else from now on.

 

////////

 

They don’t have a precise way to call whatever it is that they have going on, Hakyeon doesn’t care either-he just wants Hongbin to be close to him as much as possible since when he is truly fond of someone, he ends up being really expressive in his love. A few days have passed since it became obvious to him that both were attracted to each other yet work is getting in the way. He can’t help but to pout slightly annoyed that the gallery is taking so much of Hongbin’s attention, especially since he wants the curator’s attention for himself.

 

However, he always finds him at the same place, in front of Jaehwan’s painting, always gazing at it like he was trying to solve some mystery, “Still standing here?”

 

“Just lost in my thoughts” Hongbin replies as he flips through some files on his ipad, “Was checking the archive from previous exhibitions, your former curator was unique” Hongbin states.

 

“Oh…” Hakyeon can’t help but to feel nostalgic at the mention of the man whom he believed loved him as much as he did, “But he is an ungrateful piece of crap” he knows he is in love with Hongbin right now, and that Taekwoon just vanished from his life and discarded him like he was trash. However nostalgia fills him, and he can’t help it.

 

“Whoa there, young heir of the Cha group”

 

“I am older than you” Hakyeon chuckles, he can’t believe he is being told off and to watch his language right now. But maybe Hongbin is right and it is not proper to behave like that while out.

 

“True” Hongbin replies as his eyes focus again on the ipad he is holding.

 

“My ex-curator went ghost on me, so I disliked coming to this place” Hakyeon suddenly mentions, like he just needs to get that out of his chest. A weight in his heart that he needs to get rid of once and for all, “It’s thanks to you I am standing here”

 

But, why is he crying right now? Tears suddenly are beginning to stream down his cheeks and he believes that if he talks  right now, all that is going to come from his throat are cracks whenever he finishes every word and endless sobbing. Sobs that are are threatening to asphyxiate him if he doesn’t fully let them out.

 

“Hakyeon-ssi?” Hongbin puts the ipad away and cups Hakyeon’s face in his hands as he softly rests his forehead against the emotional mess of a boy in front of him, “You are even beautiful when you cry” Hongbin kisses away some of the tears and that makes Hakyeon place his hands on his arms, not avoiding Hongbin’s gaze at all. As though this was a sign he was sending him, urging him to do something, anything, about these feelings that are engulfing him.

 

“I wish I could fully forget”  Hakyeon says in between sobs, the memories making him emotional as hell and threatening to break him and make him fall apart little by little in front of Hongbin, as shameful as that could be seen as.

 

“May it come true then” Hongbin leans in closer and takes in Hakyeon’s erratic breathing before he decides to take matters of making Hakyeon forget in his own hands. Before he takes Hakyeon in his hands, for him. And Hakyeon feels like he is melting and there is nowhere else he can gaze at right now, as though Hongbin was engraving himself in his heart, cutting deeply into him to not ever leave. And Hakyeon melts in Hongbin’s arms, in his lips, in his soul, in everything he is. He doesn’t want to see anywhere else now, never again glance at any other sight.

 

_“Come here”_

 

_//////////////_

 

Hakyeon wakes up in Hongbin’s flat after having spent the night there, a place Hongbin had told him was not his real home but it felt calmer though not as beautiful according to him. Hakyeon waits for Hongbin to come out of the shower as he sits on a small space that looked like a bar. In that moment, he is really considering the idea of buying a flat like that for himself as well, something private for him.

 

When he finally sees Hongbin coming out of the bathroom already changed he can’t help but to smile at the sight, he looks really nice in what Hakyeon considers ‘his natural habitat’ and not the usual business like place where he would see the curator with his long trench coats or fit jackets, all dressed up and always fixing those chains and rings he attaches to his clothes all the time. He is walking around the place in an oversized black shirt just like the one Hakyeon is wearing right now, and with a pair of jogger pants. Hakyeon can’t help to be mesmerized by the fact that some of the buttons of Hongbin’s shirt are undone, revealing his collarbone slightly.

 

A beautiful sight indeed that Hakyeon would love to see every morning from now on, “You really smell like oatmeal in the morning in comparison to other times” Hakyeon can’t help but to point out, he had used Hongbin’s shower before him and had taken notice of his body wash and had been surprised at the choice. Hongbin only smiles and approaches the bar area, standing right in front of Hakyeon and gazing into his eyes.

 

“You know, I am never going to harm you” he suddenly states as he places one of his hands on top of Hakyeon’s “just take my hand” he is left dumbfounded by the youth’s words so early in the day, they were unexpected to him but still warm his heart and they are reassuring, not like having Hongbin’s name being carved deeply in his heart  and skin isn’t reassuring enough.

 

“I thought you disliked sappy stuff” Hakyeon teases and that makes Hongbin squint his eyes, as though he remembered how much he dislikes being cheesy. The young male starts preparing breakfast for the two of them and before he sits down at the table, he brings some flowers and places them on a vase. Hakyeon likes it but at the same time, looks at Hongbin while dying to know what is his deal with them.

 

“Hongbinnie, why do you like flowers so much?” he can’t help but to ask.

 

“They are what I cherish the most”

 

“Over me even?” Hongbin nods and that leaves Hakyeon with his mouth slightly agape as though he had received an offense of the highest degree. And some seconds later, Hongbin is grinning at him and Hakyeon just lets this one slide because Hongbin’s bright smile just melts him. Breakfast passes soon, and while Hakyeon can’t see and doesn’t want to see anywhere else other than the handsome art and flower lover in front of him, he notices how he can’t stop working and browsing stuff on his phone.

 

He wants Hongbin’s attention though, so he can’t help but to suddenly wrap his arms around Hongbin’s frame while standing behind him and being extremely affectionate, even if Hongbin is kind of trying to move to get him to stop that, he gets it, Hakyeon wants him to pay attention to him.

 

“Oh wow” Hakyeon suddenly gasps as he takes notice of a particular picture Hongbin has quickly swapped away, “What is that?” he asks as he is surprised at the sight he has just seen, the picture of a really handsome man with light brown hair and pale complexion, resting on top of what looks like white roses and lilies, and he stands out beautifully from them; looking as though he had been painted while peacefully sleeping. It makes Hakyeon surprised and it mesmerizes him entirely- he feels a strange familiarity after seeing it, however, he can’t really figure out why. If one of those mesmerizing fragrances Hongbin wears had an ad made for them, then that picture would have been totally suitable, Hakyeon believes.

 

However, Hongbin quickly closes his gallery app and goes back to his file browser, “Nothing” he replies kind of curtly. He begins to rub the back of his neck, as though he suddenly had become tense because of something. Hakyeon can’t understand at all, he has just praised the beautiful picture Hongbin had in his device, so why? Unless that Hongbin also has a past he wants to forget just like him and maybe he is just happening to mess it all up with his questioning. Maybe it is from an ex-boyfriend? This thought makes Hakyeon jealous, to think someone could have been important to Hongbin before him kind of makes him want to cringe and throw a tantrum even.

 

Hakyeon places both of his hands on Hongbin’s shoulders and rests his head on top of the flower fanatic he loves though, “He looked like a total prince surrounded with all those petals” Hakyeon states, trying to somehow get any sort of clue as to why Hongbin’s tone suddenly changed upon seeing that picture.

 

“Did he?” he hears Hongbin ask, as though he had doubted the beauty from that picture for a second, “It is from...a photo session I had with a client” Hakyeon hears him explain and it is surprised by the fact that Hongbin has many talents, and he can’t wait to find out each one of them. Maybe one day he can have an exhibition of Hongbin’s photos? ‘ _Anything for Lee Hongbin_ ’ is how Hakyeon convinces himself that this is one of the greatest ideas he has had in a long while, next to having talked to him that night, for obvious reasons. Now he can feel at ease, the princely like boy was a client-just a client.

 

“You do a little bit of everything”

 

“Do you want to?” Hongbin asks and Hakyeon is at a loss regarding what Hongbin means, he crouches to be able to see the curator, photographer, collector and ‘meaning of beauty and perfection’ way more clearly, really intrigued by what he meant with that question “See my own garden? Be part of that beauty?” Hongbin adds, to make himself clearer.

 

Hakyeon smiles brightly when he hears Hongbin offering him to take him to his actual home, “Does that mean I finally get to see your real home and not your flat?” now that make his day, and his week, and he really can’t wait until he finally sets foot there.

 

They agree on a day, Wednesday sounded fine to both of them. The art gallery wasn’t going to be as crowded so it sounds great. Hakyeon can’t hide his excitement since after all, he wants to learn everything about Hongbin and finally being able to get to know his real home feels  to him like they are really going somewhere with this relationship. Hongbin had told him that there really was no one at his mansion the times he decided to go. He always called so they left the place for him alone, Hakyeon really didn’t understand why, however, the younger man had told him that he preferred to get lost in his gardens on his own--without anyone bothering him and disturbing his thoughts.

 

This made Hakyeon feel special, special enough so that Hongbin shared what he cherished the most with him. When they arrive to the place, it looks like it has been taken out straight from a fairytale: marble walls, beautiful chains of flowers surrounding the gates, fountains. Hakyeon is taken aback that a place like this actually exists, this really reaffirms his thought that ‘Hongbin equals prince’. Hongbin sees just how much Hakyeon seems to be enchanted by the place, as though he had never seen something like that in his life--and to Hongbin, this sight is his paradise.

 

Hakyeon hears Hongbin say that he will be right back with something for them both to drink, that he is going to find the best wine so that they both have a nice moment on the gardens outside. So he eagerly awaits for him to come back, Hakyeon notices this place is surely huge and beautiful, he is in love with every bit of it and he can’t help but to want to see more of it, there seems to be many rooms on the first floor, most of them are locked though, but there is one that has some dim lights coming from it.

 

This sparks his curiosity and since it is the one nearest to the grand hall he is at, he thinks that it wouldn’t hurt to just take a look, he quietly approaches the door and peeks through the small gap. He is taken aback by what he sees, mesmerized but completely surprised and a bit jealous.No-truly jealous that his only reaction is to open his eyes wide.

 

“Those pictures…” the room is filled with pictures that look like the one Hongbin had on his phone, that look like that guy with the princely looks. It is like a room dedicated to him, his beauty is nothing short of breathtaking though, and he looks captivating in each of the pictures. As though he was in a dreamlike place, surrounded by lilac lilies and other flowers he had never seen before in his life, but there is something about the pictures and about the room, he can perceive that scent, one of those scents Hongbin wears at times and that is alluring like himself. He takes a step back though, trying to just tell himself that maybe Hongbin just thinks these are the best pictures he has taken or that maybe his client will come soon however, something catches Hakyeon’s attention.

 

The model in those pictures, Hongbin’s client- he looks unbelievably familiar. Hakyeon tries to recall from where, until it finally clicks-- _that’s Lee Jaehwan_ , the artist whose painting still hangs in his gallery. And this irritates Hakyeon, this would explain why Hongbin always seems to be lost in the beauty of that painting, why he never takes it down whenever new exhibitions are held. And right now he is sure that there was something going on between them both-Hakyeon doesn’t mind if they aren’t together anymore or what kind of relationship they had, but he can’t help the jealousy burning in his heart.

 

He walks along the halls though, aimlessly while trying to calm down and not shout at his Hongbin, because Hongbin is his now. And his steps make him stumble upon a peculiar sight, a door with a huge lock that has chains attached to it and as he stands there, the scents that drew him to Hongbin can be perceived even strongly and he doesn’t know why, his hands fall on the heavy chains almost automatically, as though he suddenly had become bewitched by the want to find out what was the secret behind that door,  “What is this lock?”

 

“Oh-that’s off limits.” Hakyeon hears just as fast as he feels Hongbin placing his hand on top of his,  “It has the most beautiful art pieces on this place so only I can access it” he sees the youth’s face really close to him and he gulps, he doesn’t really know why but he feels a bit on edge at the reaction Hongbin has had.

 

“I thought we had something special” he says while pouting and trying to shake off those thoughts though, he blames it on the jealousy he felt a while back-and he doesn’t even want to mention that room to Hongbin. Why bring memories of someone who probably meant a lot to Hongbin? Why Lee Jaehwan out of all people?

 

“We do” Hongbin states, “but...maybe I will soon show you”

 

They still share a glass of wine though that night, and Hakyeon makes Hongbin promise that he will bring him back another day, to which Hongbin accepts. Luckily he wasn’t mad due to Hakyeon’s wandering around and that made Hakyeon calm. Hongbin brings up the idea of capturing Hakyeon’s beauty on camera on his garden and this fills the blindly in love man with happiness.

 

They arrange another meeting and talk about the different places where the photo session can take place in Hongbin’s mansion. Hongbin brings up the garden as the perfect place but Hakyeon upon remembering the photos he saw of Jaehwan suggests that maybe one of the rooms could turn out to be a better place, that it will be more private, more enchanting, that he is the expert and since he loves everything that is enchanting then he  can turn a plain room into beauty. Hakyeon treats Hongbin like he is the equivalent of Midas or something like that when it comes to art and beautiful things. He hears Hongbin agree, albeit, reluctantly, as though he wasn’t so pleased with the idea.

 

Hakyeon walks around the halls of the mansion and he suddenly feels a particular fragrance that makes him halt his steps, and that fragrance catches his attention a lot, it is the same one that made him turn around in a haste when Hongbin walked past him on that night, his hands reaches for the doorknob as if lost in a trance, “Maybe here…?” he whispers, thinking he has found the correct place for his photo session.

 

But his actions come to an abrupt stop when Hongbin places his hands on his shoulders and make him turn around, his gaze on the ground, avoiding the confusion that is written all over Hakyeon’s expression,  “Not this room” his voice drops, it sends shivers down Hakyeon’s spine and leaves him with many questions, but he can only utter one word in that state of bewilderment. 

 

“Why?”

 

“My work is still incomplete” he hears Hongbin explain and what follows is a disappointed sigh from Hakyeon, even if Hongbin is tilting his head to the side now and his expression is now a cheery one as he asks him,  “Can we work in the garden?” which they do. And Hongbin captures every angle of Hakyeon, every angle he finds mesmerizing in his eyes. Hakyeon sees how entranced Hongbin seems to be when doing this and at times he feels his cheeks turning different shades of red, shades that he can even see in the different flowers that are adorning this place.

 

“You really are hypnotizing” Hongbin tells him as he stops in front of him as Hakyeon is sitting at a marble staircase which is covered in petals just for him. Hongbin looks at him for a while before he decides to cup Hakyeon’s face in his hands and caress his cheeks softly with his thumbs. Hakyeon only replies with a smile that makes him even more dazzling in this atmosphere that now just belongs to him and Hongbin alone, and if he could just now, right at this very moment, he would even allow himself to be melted in the arms of who is making him feel many emotions that make his heart burn.

 

He can’t resist his eyes, he can’t resist his touch. His eyes don’t want to glance anywhere else, “It looks like you have never stayed in forever like this” he hears his beloved say and he replies with a soft nod, _he is his everything, he is his forever._ The curator now turned photographer is pulling on his heartstrings and has him under his spell with just the mere sound of his voice that drops to the point it takes Hakyeon’s breath away. Just as his lips do, just as his arms do when Hongbin holds him close to him as a low “Come here” escapes his lips.

 

Hakyeon rests his forehead against Hongbin’s and is overtaken by the desire of wanting to fully discover all the secrets that Hongbin’s world holds, every single thing- he wants to find out everything, “You have another garden, don’t you?” Hakyeon softly asks, curiosity taking over and wanting to see every bit of this place. However, Hongbin holds his breath for some seconds, as though he didn’t want to be reminded of it, “Can I see it some other time?”

 

To this petition, Hongbin’s reaction is to gaze at the steps and grab some petals that were scattered on the ground, nostalgically looking at them “Sure” he sighs, as he gives Hakyeon a faint smile, really different from the ones he is used to see from his lover.

 

It takes him insisting a lot though, Hongbin does his best to evade the topic whenever Hakyeon brings it up--he hasn’t been bringing him to his mansion in a while and all their dates are outside or on his flat. It has been a few weeks, and Lee Hongbin is effectively avoiding the topic like the plague whenever it is mentioned-making Hakyeon forget about it for a while by bringing him close to him, taking his lips, trying his best to make Hakyeon stop talking about it-even if he had agreed to show him that side of his mansion.

 

Until a month has passed and kissing and caressing don’t do the trick anymore, Hakyeon really is perplexed at the sudden change of attitude Hongbin has had. And it is as if the young curator had been defeated when he finally accepts to go back. No more dinners at luxurious restaurants, no more dates on his flat, at elegant hotels, no more photo sessions that range from casual to seductive, no more--the heir of the Cha group wants to see that last secret Hongbin seems to be keeping from him. Hongbin just smiles in defeat as he takes him back to the mansion one night when the moon is full and enchanting. Perfect in Hakyeon’s eyes, and perfect for him too. Before walking past a stone bridge that is above of  what looks like a fake lake behind the mansion’s structure, Hongbin stops Hakyeon for some seconds.

 

He doesn’t say anything, he only brings him close to him and Hakyeon can feel that his breathing is erratic, and he feels his heart hammering against his chest. This surprises him, and what completely shocks him is when Hongbin kisses him in a way he hadn’t ever before, with want he hadn’t ever felt before, with need he hadn’t expressed previously-but it is sweet and passionate and it fills his heart, it completes him and makes him feel whole like he hadn’t ever before.

 

Hongbin’s hands caress his face and then travel down his neck, his arms and take both of his hands in his, “Are you sure?” Hakyeon hears Hongbin ask, he only nods with a smile, he will blindly follow Hongbin everywhere he goes just like he knows Hongbin would, whether good or bad. But he senses a bit of hesitation in the younger’s behaviour before he decides to take a step ahead, holding his hand tightly.

 

What Hakyeon sees when he arrives at that place is something dark in a beautiful way, the plants here are different from the ones on the main garden. They have shapes he can’t really recognize, he only knows a few of the flowers he has before him right now, the angel’s trumpets or Brugmansia white flowers he had seen at some places only a few times in his life, he believes he can recognize a field of blue hydrangeas that are mixing with chrysanthemums and another flower he can’t really recognize but which shape rings some bells. He thinks he has seen it in a book of myths even but can’t quite recall, alongside many more he doesn’t know because he is no flower expert himself.

 

“That’s...hauntingly mesmerizing” he states as his mouth is slightly agape and in wow, he takes a step in and starts wandering around the garden, “What are all these flowers?”

 

“Beauty like yourself” Hongbin replies, “You are mesmerizing”

 

“And you are as well” Hakyeon feels the steps of Hongbin approaching as he stops by the flower field in front of him, his hands stop at Hakyeon’s shoulders and slowly turn him around.

 

“I want to be the only one who has your beauty” Hongbin whispers in his ear and it makes Hakyeon tremble, just hearing those words in that low alluring tone the art lover has is enough to make him nervous even at this moment, “I want it for me”

 

He sees Hongbin anxiously playing with the chains on his jacket, endlessly, and looking like he has a lot to say to him and if he was hesitating for a bit in letting him know whatever is on his mind, “You are a work of art” Hongbin states as his hand makes its way inside his coat’s pocket, Hakyeon sees Hongbin take out a small bottle with a dark coloured liquid which Hongbin takes a sip of; he assumes it could be wine but he isn’t really sure right now, “You are everything I am not” the younger male says and Hakyeon tilts his head to the side in confusion, and Hongbin swears he hasn’t ever looked as adorable as in this moment, “and everything that makes me breathless”

 

“Hongbin?” Hakyeon asks but he is taken by surprise when Hongbin takes him in his arms tightly and kisses him softly, carefully, graciously even. One of his hands travels down Hakyeon’s spine sending electricity through his body as his other hand is on Hakyeon’s neck, his fingers softly caressing him. Hakyeon is lost, he really is melting, and he is starting to feel dizzy--Hongbin’s enticing fragrance is making him lost, and that combined with all the flowers surrounding him is making him feel weak.

 

Hakyeon’s knees are starting to give away and he swears in his mind, he hasn’t ever felt this ecstatic, ever. He doesn’t know what is happening to him right now, but he doesn’t want it to stop. They both drop to the ground and Hongbin doesn’t break the kiss, not for a single second as Hakyeon’s arms  wrap around his neck, unwilling to let go of him. He can feel Hongbin carefully laying him down on top of the flowers that surround him, and they feel just as bewitching as him-they feel just like him for some reason, “H-hongbin-ah” Hakyeon says in between their kisses, he is feeling lightheaded, spellbound even and he must be crazy because he is slowly starting to feel numb. He thinks it must be because of Hongbin’s weight on him though.

 

And in between his kisses, he swears thousands of thoughts are flying through his mind-and he feels in heaven. It is strange, but at times he feels like he wants to burst out laughing, and at times he feels like he is seeing shooting stars. When he opens his eyes, he looks at Hongbin staring at him from above as he is caressing his face, but Hakyeon is seeing double now-double…? and red, and blue, he is seeing glimmering lights everywhere, to the point it is making him feel dizzy.

 

And his vision is turning shaky, Hakyeon doesn’t understand why at all. He really feels like this is hilarious and weird, _and Lee Hongbin, you look really strange right now, you look colourful_ -not that it is bad just that it is quite a peculiar sight. He really wants to laugh his heart out right now and ask Hongbin to laugh alongside him as well. However, he looks like he is far from him now- and he doesn’t feel his weight on top of his body either. Is he standing? wait no-is he crouching next to his left? probably his right side? he shows up and disappears in a flash, like a glitch effect, “Hey Hongbin, come here” Hakyeon says while laughing.

 

However, Hongbin doesn’t seem to come near him at all, no matter how many times Hakyeon calls him. He is done with it though, he wants his Hongbin close to him now and for him to stop teasing him by teleporting everywhere but on top of him--and _can you stop? You really look like you have a holographic filter on you right now_ , Hakyeon wants to say. But this feeling is binding and paralyzing. Euphoric.

 

“Come here!” Hakyeon shouts, but he hears his voice cracking and he feels his throat getting dry and when he tries to sit up and lunge at Hongbin to be able to feel him close to him, to feel his warmth again, he really can’t. His body doesn’t seem to react to his commands and every movement he tries to make is making his breathing faster. It goes faster and at times he feels like he can’t breathe, and it is starting to worry him, to make him feel a bit...desperate but still euphoric? Hakyeon can’t really tell anymore.

 

“I really am not a bad person” Hakyeon hears Hongbin utter in what to him right now sounds almost like a faint whisper, but he isn’t even sure anymore if what he is hearing is right-- Hongbin could probably be using a harsh and loud tone for all he knows and yet to him, his voice sounds so weak and faint and low, as though it was vanishing in the dead of the night-as though it was slowly disappearing, “Don’t give me those eyes full of fear” is the next thing he believes he hears--’believes’ because he can’t even tell dream from reality anymore.

 

Is he really looking at him with fear filling his eyes? He can’t feel anything at this rate-Hakyeon knows that Hongbin is still looking at him, gaze unmoving and expression emotionless- a poker face he can’t read at all. He knows that his eyes can still gaze into the man’s before him, but his body is unmoving, frozen, it feels numb. He feels paralyzed and the sight of what he had thought was the most beautiful person in this world is becoming blurrier by the second--he feels as though he was losing his breath slowly. Air seems to not be making its way through his lungs and in a failed attempt to move he grasps some of the flowers are resting near him, around him, surrounding every inch of his body. He feels as though he was sinking deeper and deeper each passing second.

 

His gasps for air are really loud in the emptiness of this garden, in his head, Hakyeon can hear them resonating maybe even louder than they are. It is all in vain though, he knows it is futile to try to do anything, his body isn’t responding the way he wants to,“Why what..are...you..?”

 

To this, Hongbin’s simple reply is to tilt his head to the side as a soft smile is carefully drawn in his face, and even in the state Hakyeon is in; he still believes Hongbin’s smile is the most beautiful thing that has ever graced this planet and that the young man has the most gorgeous features he had ever seen in his whole life, that he is a walking painting, the most beautiful flower in this poisonous field. Hakyeon is really out of his mind, he can’t understand how he can still be having those thoughts when clearly the man before him has done something to him-but he feels some strange sort of euphoria that is taking hold of his mind, “Hongbin-ah why” he manages to cough and utter those words in a whisper.

 

“Because you are beautiful, truly beautiful and you have me spellbound”

 

And that is what Hakyeon has lowkey wanted to hear from the young man after having had his confidence shattered ever since Taekwoon suddenly disappeared from his life and left him alone to sulk and behave like a lovesick idiot. He has wanted someone to tell him that he is at least acceptable, but oh, hearing “You are beautiful” coming from those lips he is craving right now is exhilarating. The elation he feels is out of this world-he doesn’t know what he is high on, he can’t even breathe, he can’t even move, this is a trap-but damn, that deep low voice drives him mad. And he has heard him say that to him before _but hell_ , now it feels better than ever before.

 

“You are truly beautiful” Hongbin repeats, his calm expression still on his face, “And believe me, what I am feeling right now is something beyond elation” Hakyeon believes he sees Hongbin smirking now but at the same time, he believes he has just seen him biting on his lower lip. But truly, he has no idea of what he is seeing anymore.

 

“You know how I feel, you must be feeling it right now too” the words of the young man are reaching his ears now in what sounds like muffled and breathy whispers. Hakyeon’s vision is becoming even cloudier, but he swears that for a minute there he just saw Hongbin’s face pretty close to him-but he could probably be hallucinating. After all, whatever the substance these plants and flowers are emanating could be making him just imagine anything and probably everything that is going, “In your eyes I see the paradise”

 

“H-Hong...bin” Hakyeon coughs, now more loudly, now even more painfully to the point he can see some drops of blood staining the face of Hongbin.

 

 _But damn_ , he is still gorgeous. Perfect. Flawless, not a single flaw. Even when he is smirking at seeing Hakyeon panting, gasping for air, choking and coughing blood, yet his eyes still show a kind of insane elation even if his body is now practically immobile, “Soon, Cha Hakyeon--and did you know? You are the most beautiful sight my eyes have ever seen”

 

In his weak and entirely dizzy and lost state, Hakyeon still smiles when he hears Hongbin’s words, “I was blinded by your beauty, Cha Hakyeon to the point I was left breathless when I saw you”, Hakyeon badly wants to answer him, badly wants to say ‘Me too Hongbin’, however, his accelerated breathing and his heart that is threatening to leave his chest right now don’t allow him to utter any sound.

 

He attempts to inhale air, he tries to get his vocal chords to help him in uttering something, anything, any kind of sound. Hakyeon’s lovely voice is turning hoarse, his throat is burning, “I-I- Hong… bin” it doesn’t sound like he is speaking, he is on the verge of losing his voice and the words he managed to utter made him sound like he was hissing instead of being about to crazily proclaim and shout, ‘ _Damn, Lee Hongbin I am the one blinded by your beauty!’_. Crazily proclaim, because he knows and truly believes he has totally lost it, that he is no longer sane anymore. And he is fully aware that in some time he’ll cease to be but he still finds the idea thrilling, what’s worse, his mind is telling him that whatever is being done to him right now is the most wonderful and unique experience in this world.

 

Hakyeon has lost his sanity, his mind only repeats the name of the man before him, compulsively as his erratic breathing is threatening to choke him and annihilate him already, “Soon, Cha Hakyeon, I will cover myself with you, again and again and again”

 

Hakyeon now only sees the mesmerizing figure of Hongbin standing right in front of him, and through the muffled sounds he believes he hears him saying, “I’m never going to harm you” before all fades to black in front of him, but he swears his eyes are still open.

 

Hongbin stands motionless, his pupils dilating as he sees Hakyeon’s eyes slowly closing in a way that has him entranced. His eyes widening as the gorgeous older male’s head turns to the side, resting on the poisonous narcissus flowers that are surrounding him and a last uncontrollable and painful cough makes Hakyeon spurt blood that taints the petals of the flowers he is laying on, as that violent coughing makes his already paralyzed body jerk. And Hongbin finds this mesmerizing, he is even more enamoured at the sight when Hakyeon doesn’t move anymore-when Hakyeon’s has ceased to exist and all that is left of him is his still warm body and the crimson trail of blood that is adorning Hongbin’s poisonous garden.

 

To Hongbin, this sight can be described as a true masterpiece that could have been carved by the Gods themselves, a sight that could have been painted by the greatest artists in this world-if this was another time and if he could, he would have Caravaggio paint this sight for him because God, this is one of the sights he doesn’t ever want to get rid of. He is perfection, Hakyeon is entire perfection as his dead body is decorating his garden as though he was the most beautiful flower Hongbin had ever brought home. Roses, violets, tulips, even his beloved Narcissus and the chrysanthemums can’t compare, no they can’t compare to the beauty that Cha Hakyeon is.

 

Nothing can compare. Hongbin takes out his phone and opens his camera app to capture this magnificent moment, he can go for the actual camera later on. After all, Hakyeon isn’t going anywhere and is going to stay with him, forever. With him, in a special place in his mansion, next to the others whom he found special. But Hakyeon will definitely have an special place for himself, because Hongbin believes he is the most captivating sight he will find in his life. So special to him that he even hesitated in making him his this way, so special that he doubted it for a split second that he couldn’t have his hands off him until the very last minute.

 

As he taps his screen to capture this picture perfect moment and a smirk is drawn on his face as he begins aiming at the bewitching grace of Hakyeon from different angles, Hongbin knows that the older male will stay. He isn’t going anywhere, he is staying. On him, all over him, as the mixture of his blood and the scents from his flowers create the most entrancing fragrance for him to wear for life. As he covers him, entirely, beautifully, as he inhales him time and time again, enchanted and blinded by the demanding wish he had to posses Hakyeon in the deepest way. In a way he wouldn’t ever understand. That no one would ever understand.

 

Because Hakyeon’s beauty makes Hongbin become breathless and he hadn’t ever seen something so captivating in his life. He swears he could get drunk on Hakyeon’s alluring self alone, and he hasn’t felt like this in a long while. This entranced, this high. He hasn’t felt like this since he stumbled on Jung Taekwoon and his exquisite tastes, and on Lee Jaehwan’s awe-inducing talent.  

 

Yet Cha Hakyeon, his most beautiful flower, his now most precious possession is beyond everything and anything. The blinding beauty he has always dreamed to possess.

 

“The tears of my petals and you--so that I can’t get rid of you”

 

And Hongbin turns around, breathless as he looks up at the moonlight making him look ethereal in this hauntingly mesmerizing place, and he closes his eyes as he leaves Hakyeon in the darkness, while he goes away so he can capture what he had been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on their comeback- if you are here now I hope you enjoyed reading this. Just do not kill me- psyco bin is something bin stans at times like ;O;
> 
> You can find me at my : [twitter](https://twitter.com/rukiasrsr) =)


End file.
